What Happens In Neverland
by malisha411
Summary: What happens when 3 guys are all fighting over one girl? Who will win her heart?
1. Chapter 1

**What Happens In Neverland**

**by: Malisha and Taylor**

"I don't care what you're telling me, peter pan is _real," _Malisha said.

" Malisha I'm telling you, Peter Pan is just a figure of your imagination," Taylor implied.

"Oh sure your probably saying that because you know he's cute, "Malisha replied.

"Oh please, you know I'm not into that stuff,"Taylor argued.

"Well, why do you say he isn't real?" Malisha asked.

"Because that's what I _feel_," Taylor replied hopefully.

"Well one day, and this I promise, I'll prove to you that Peter is real," Malisha promised.

**That's the end for now. My mom's really strict and I only got 10 min. and my time is up, **_**sorry**_**.**

**-m-**


	2. OMYGOSH!

Malisha's POV

I can't believe that Taylor would say that. I mean, just because-, what is that. I saw a twinkling light outside my window.

"Taylor," I called.

She came over to my door.

"What?" she asked angrily.

"Look," I answered.

I think she lost her breathe for a moment cause all that came out was,"Th-th-th-th-th-th-th." I counldn't help but smile, I had just told her I was going to prove that Peter Pan.

And now, I have a chance.

I opened the window, grabbed the tinkling thing, and brought it in.

As soon as I did there was a pound on the window.

Taylor's POV

I don't believe what Malisha just did. I mean, she just captured Tinker bell, yes, the one I said wasn't real.

"I'm going to say this, and I'm only saying it once." I said coming out of shock that Malisha would actually grab Tink.

"What?" She asked.

" When my older sister was my age(14), and I was 4, we actually went to Neverland" I said hoping that she wouldn't scream again.

"What?" Malisha shreiked.

Guess it didn't work, good thing Peter came in at that momment.

"Why do girls scream so loud, you could've made me drop my eardrum," He said annoyed.

" Y-y-y-y-y-you-you-you" Malisha studdered almost like she didn't believe what she was seeing.

"Yes, I'm Peter Pan" Peter said even more annoyed.

Malisha's POV

I can't believe it, Peter Pan is in my room. I nearly fainted.

"Peter!" Taylor said happily.

"Oh, hey Taylor. Who's your fr-"He started to say but there was a huge crash. It was actually me, I fainted.

Taylor's POV

I turned around from hugging Peter and there was Malisha, on the floor uncontious.

"Hey, put her on my back and I'll take her to Neverland," Peter commanded,(not rudly or anything.)

"Why are we going to Neverland?" I asked.

"Because," He responded.

"Because why?" I asked just to get on his nerves.

"Because I said so," He said a little annoyed.

Peter's POV

Why do girls always have to be so frusterating. I mean, you try to impress a girl and she faints( and yes, Peter likes Malisha.)

"So, um...... what is your friends name?" I asked.

"Oh, uh, that's Malisha, and, uh, don't worry she faints alot," Taylor answered convinsingly.

"Oh, how'd she get that name?" I asked.

"It's a mixture of her moms' name, and moms' best friends' name," She answered.

"And the names _are_?" I asked getting unpatient, I mean when you have a crush on someone, you want to know everything, and I mean, **everything** about them.

"Her moms' name is Marilee, and the friends name is Alisha," She answered obeidiently. I could tell that she was catching on to why I was asking so many questions about Malisha so I just kept quite.

Taylor's POV

I think Peter might like Malisha. I mean, I can't blame him, Malisha is beautiful.

She has the straight, silky, dark brown hair, big brown eyes that shine whether it's dark, _or _light, hazel colored skin that looks gorgeous with the colors she wears.

Personally, I think that she looks gorgeous nomatter what she wears. She's skinny, not too skinny, but the perfect size.

What I don't get is that she won't wear anything that shows her body, I don't mean like stuff that's unipropriete, but like she doesn't wear bikini's, or tankini's, or short-sleeved shirts, or tank tops, or shorts, or skirts. The only thing she _does _wear is long-sleeved shirts, capriese, and long pants, and did I mention she won't wear bottoms that aren't jeans.

Me on the other hand. My hair is frizzy curly, sometimes it's wavvy, and it's dirty blonde. My eyes are almond brown, my skin is the color of vanilla cream. I'm also a summer.

We finally made it there when I heard a ringing noise.

"Hello?"Said the voice. I figured Malisha had been up for a couple minutes, since she fainted an hour ago.

**I have to go but I wll be back soon.**


	3. The journey

Malisha's POV

I don't know what happened, but the next thing I knew I was on someone's back. My phone started ringing so I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

**(oh and by the way, this sign *, is going to be the sign for the person talking on the phone)**

*Hey, it's Zack, is it a bad time?* Zack asked.

**(In real life, Taylor's the boy-crazy one)**

"No it's fine," I said.

*Oh good," He said.

"Why is that good?" I asked.

*Well,"He hesitated, I hate it when people hesitate.

"Spit it out dude" I said almost screaming.

"I was just wondering if you and Taylor wanted to go out with me and Joey for pizza," He said.

"Oh, well, uh, can we do it another time?" I asked nervously.

"Ummmmm, let me get back to you on that one,"He said trying to make me laugh.

I giggled.

*Whew, well at least I know that you didn't loose your mind,"He said.

I giggled like I was flirting or something to make _him_ laugh this time.

He laughed *Seriously, why can't you come?* He asked.

"Well," I hesitated this time.

*Spit it out woman,* He yelled jokingly, I laughed. For some reason whenever he called me _woman_ it made me laugh.

"Because I'm out of town," I said still laughing.

He started laughing at me,*Okay, see you later.*

"Bye."

When I realized we were in Neverland I think I fainted for a few seconds, good thing I was on Peter. Peter, I can't believe I'm on Peter Pan's back.

**Please review this story.**


	4. Austin

Taylor's POV

I wonder who that was on the phone.

"Hey Malisha," I said making sure she was up.

"Hey," She answered.

"Who was that on the phone?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, it was just Zack," She answered as if he didn't matter.

I don't know why she won't tell _me_, her best friend, she's dating Zack. And Zack won't even tell Joey, _his_ best friend, that they're dating.

I mean, Malisha doesn't know, but, I like Zack. But, Zack does know Joey likes her.

I know it's a little confusing but give me a break I'm a teenager.

Oh, and then there's Austin, hold on, I think I gotta puke. I'm just joking, but whenever I see him, or even hear his name for that matter, I feel like I'm actually _going_ to puke.

I guess he's okay if you like the type of guy that acts like prissy girl all the time.

One time Malisha flirted with him, yeah I know gross, they've been flirting ever since.

I don't know why Zack doesn't get mad, I mean one time they actually made out: not that they did anything, they just, nevermind I'm not going to discribe it.

I guess Austin's cute, Its just he's so......so........prissy.


	5. What are we going to do

Peter's POV

Once we landed Malisha landed on the floor.

I don't know what happened but, I think she passed out, again.

Taylor was right, she does pass out alot.

Once her head hit the ground she woke right up.

"Taylor," she called.

"Yes?" Taylor asked.

"Where are we?" Malisha asked a little confused of why she was on the ground with a headace.

"Neverland," Taylor said in the most casual way you could ever say it.

"What" she shrieked.

"Again with the screaming" I said getting annoyed.

"Oh, sorry," Malisha replied.

"Okay so do you guys want to share a room with the boys and I, or have your own room?" I asked.

"Have our own room," Taylor and Malisha said in unison.

"Okay, where do you want it?" I asked knowing that Malisha didn't know what we were talking about.

"Huh?" Malisha asked.

I smiled, so did Taylor. I think she knows.

"On the other side of the waterfall," Taylor answered still smiling.

"Okay, other side of the waterfall it is," I said.

Taylor's POV

I think Peter knows I know about his crush. Just in case I'm going to tell him.

It was the next morning and Malisha was still in bed sleeping like a baby, so I decided to head across the river to talk to Peter (Peter's 14 too).

"Um, Peter?" I asked ate his door.

"Come on in," He said as if he'd been up for hours, I knew he hadn't, he still had bed hair.

"Can we talk?" I asked making sure the boys would catch on.

"We're just gonna....leave," The Boys said in unison, I was smiling slightly that the boysa caught on.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Peter asked as if he didn't know.

"I know," I said.

"You know what?" He asked acting like he didn't know what I was talking about.

I rolled my eyes,"Do I need to spell it out for you?" I asked getting mad _knowing_ that's what he wanted me to do.

"I'm sorry, I just,"He started.

"Can't help it?" I finished.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" He asked.

"Lets just say I know what it feels like,"I said trying to be misterous.

We finished our talk with a hug, and Malisha walked in.

"Oh wow! I'm soooooooo sorry, well I'll just leave you two alone," Malisha said in shock.

"Malisha wait," I called after her.

"Now what are we going to do? I can't go out with Malisha if she thinks we're going out," Peter asked.

"I don't know," I answered in a panik voice.


	6. WHY DO YOU HAVE SUCH A TEMPER

Malisha's POV

I don't believe what I just saw. I mean, Taylor's dating Joey, right? I'm gonna go ask.

Taylor's POV

I was in Malisha and My cabin thinking of an idea to get Peter and Malisha together 'cause Malisha thinks I'm going out with him 'cause she walked in on our hug.

"Okay, I won't tell Joey if you hurry and break-up with Peter," Malisha said.

"Why would I have to tell Joey?" I asked confused.

"Because he's your boyfriend for crying out loud!" she yelled loudly.

"W-wh-wha-what?" I asked shocked that Malisha would think that. I mean, I guess we do hang out alot and joke around, but I didn't think that she would think that. I mean, Joey likes Malisha.

"How could he when he likes-" I stopped myself before I said anything.

"He likes _who_?" Malisha asked getting interested. She's the _queen_, literally, the_ queen _of gossip.

"Oh, nevermind, who do you like?" I asked trying to change the subject, it didn't work.

"Who does he like?"Malisha asked getting impatient.

"Who does who like?" Peter asked walking in.

"We could've been changing!" Malisha shrieked trying to change the subject

"Ah, but your not, so cut the poop and tell me who likes who," Peter said getting annoyed.

"Geez, you're getting to be a grouch lately," I said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, now tell me Julianne," Peter said impatiently.

I can't believe he just called me Julianne,"Did you just call me Julianne, my sisters name?" I questioned madly.

"Whatever your name is, Taylor, Julianne, Tallulah, just tell me who likes who!!!" Peter yelled.

"FOR SOMEONE WHOS BEEN 14 FOR LIKE A HUNDRED YEARS, YOU SURE ARE IMPATIENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled.

Peter stormed out the door.

**Sorry for taking so long to update. It's the holidays and my aunt came Friday, and is going to stay until Newyear's Eve.**


	7. I can be devious

Peter's POV

What in the world is Taylor's problem. Are we not trying to make Malisha like me. I'm gonna go talk to her about that while I'm mad.

Taylor's POV

Malisha was asleep by the time I went to go apologize to Peter. I feel really bad. I mean, we're supposed to be getting Malisha to like him, not the opposite.

"Hey Peter?" I asked.

"What's your problem? I thought we're supposed to be getting Malisha to-" He was stopped by Malisha.

"What are you supposed to be getting me to do?" Malisha asked.

"Wh-wh-wh-what are you doing h-h-h-here? I-I-I-I th-th-thought y-y-you were asleep,"I said studdering.

"Well I was, then I heard you come out, so I got up and came out when I heard the yelling," Malisha said as if nothing was wrong.

"So what were you supposed to do?" she asked.

"Stop figting with you," peter said stupudy.

"Okay, I don't believe you but I'm tired. I'll ask questions in the morning. Give you time to make up a good lie," Malisha said yawning and walking out of the room.

Malisha's POV

I don't know what's going on. But once it's morning, I'll get to the bottom of it, or else I'll just trick them into thinking I'm gonna go home unless they tell me the truth.

They don't know I can actually think deviously, but I can.


	8. Gone?

Taylor's POV

Peter and I finally decided that we would think of something in the morning. But when I woke up, something wasn't right. I looked over at the bed next to mine, but, Malisha wasn't there. I breeze of panick flew into me. I sat up quickly, looking around the room to see if she was there. I looked under the bed and in the closet, in hope that she was playing hide-and-seek. She wasn't. I looked out the window. We had a great view of the waterfall, I started to wonder if Malisha was just washing up or something. After all, she did love waterfalls. For some reason, I didn't have much hope. I put a long coat, made out of wool to keep me warm, it was cold there, on. I put my slippered boots and headed out the door.

I had looked all over the whole island and couldn't find her. I went around 5 times! By the time she got back, everything ached. The only thing other than Malisha and her stuff, she couldn't find tinker bell. Her flew high at the thought of Tink. Tinker Bell!

Malisha's POV

I hadn't meant to leave for real. My father had called. He said he was coming to see her. I hadn't asked Tink to take me back the way I should have, I was just so scared. I didn't know what to do! I couldn't let it happen again! Not ever! I have to do what father says. Her pounded hard as she was flying through the sky, Tinker Bell at her side. She felt something she had felt a lot. Fear.

Peter's POV

Taylor came running in my cabin.

"Peter!" Taylor screamed like someone was coming after her and was going to kill her.

"What's wrong?" I asked bored.

"Malisha's gone!" Taylor screached.

I started laughing, thinking it was a joke. When I saw the look in Taylor's eyes. I knew this was no time to be laughing.

My face went pale white, "gone?" I asked faintly.

**Sorry such a short chap. I promise I'll make it longer next time. **_**Way**__, _**longer.**

**Love, **

**Malisha ; j**


	9. Importanat Note Everyone Needs To Read

_Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long but I'm having a vaca and we just got internet, thank goodness! I got a review from a random reader on this story and i really like it, check it out._

**Hey, I thought the idea of your story was good. You do however rely too much  
on the dialoge. There should be some sentences in there with description, what  
the place looks like, how the characters are moving and such. The constant  
swiching of POV is really confusing. I would stick with writing in third  
person, you can go into each characters thoughts with out confusing the  
reader.**

Although the idea of Peter liking Malisha is cute, it seemed rushed. Peter  
knew her for all of five seconds and he has a crush on her? I would have him  
gradualy start to like her and then try to get her to like him back.

Peter seems way out of character, but your two characters seem really good.  
Are the girls based of of real people?

The plot seems really good from what you've written so far. Like the suspense  
with Malisha and her father.

_So tell me what you think....and what awriting in third person is? lol. Anyways, as soon as the reviews come in for I'll be ready to write a new chap.! I also wanted to say that Peters crush on Malisha is suposed to be a little bit rushed. Sorta like a first crush...like when you think a guy/girl is cute and you wanna find out about them? So it's not like a High School crush thing, it's more like a....a...a Kindergarden crush? Like when you want your crushes crayons with the sharpener that comes with it...you get me? Except he doesn't want anything, he just thinks she's pretty. I got an idea from this review and i think it will work so I'm gonna start working on the story if you guys want me to! Peter is suposed to be outta character...in the movie he's to much of a boy, in this story, he's turning into a teenage boy...weird, I know._

_I want to say thanks to whoever wrote this, You've really inspired me to write more in this story! And thanks to everyone who has added my story to their favs or me as an author, or as an alert. _

-M-


	10. She's coming back

_Like on my Authors Note there was a part where it says I should explain what it looks like so I'ma gonna do it, ok? oNow I really like the POVs so I'm not gonna mess with that._

Peter's POV

I can't believe what's happening! How can Malisha be gone?!

"What do you mean, gone?" I asked worriedly.

"Well, I woke up, looked over at Malisha, only, she wasn't there! And I looked everywhere for her afterwards!," Taylor explained.

"Well she has to be around here somewhere,"

Taylor shaked her head, "You don't understand, I can't find Tinker Bell either....I think Malisha went back"

And then it stopped. My whole world stopped. And all at once evrything went black................

Taylor's POV

I think Peter just past out. Good thing he just fell on his bed, or else we would've had a bloody mess! I know you aren't supposed to fall that hard, but, you could he him hit the bed almost as well as he would've the floor! Maybe, okay I am, exaggerating a little, but, he had a pretty hard fa-crash.

I started shouting his name, "PETER! PETER! WAKE UP! PLEASE!"

I didn't stop until he awoke. Which was about an hour later. To my relief too! If he didn't wake up soon I didn't know what I would do!

"Can you please stop screaching bloody murder in my ears, will ya?"Peter said.

I smiled, "Well it's about time you woke up, Malisha will be back any minute so how 'bout you get cleaned up as will I," I said as i was going toward the door.

"Wait," He said.

I just knew that was coming, "Yes?"

"How do you know? She's coming I mean," He asked.

"She called while you were outta it. Now hurry and get dressed it's already dinner time!" I said.

It was true too! About Malisha calling me, I mean. She said her dad was coming so she had to go and she didn't have time to me. _Oh well, guess we flipped over nothing_, I thought as I walked to the room I was staying in ,with Lisha, to get ready.

_That's all I have for now. Hope you enjoyed!_

_-M-_


	11. Okay

Okay, so you've most likely realized I haven't written in a long while. Well, I'm sick…it's really bad and well…

Okay so, my friend Mikki will take over for me. I hope you love her writing…all of it will be posted on the MikkiTail account.

-M-


End file.
